In the field of inkjet printing, there is a desire to provide better quality prints more quickly than can be provided using commercially available printheads. Accordingly, efforts have been made to increase inkjet printhead operating frequencies and improve the placement accuracy of drops ejected from inkjet printheads, see, for example, U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0263578 A1, published on Dec. 30, 2004.
U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2004/0263578 A1 discloses an inkjet printhead that includes a substrate having an ink chamber and a manifold, a nozzle plate formed on the substrate, first and second heaters, first and second conductors, and first and second ink channels. The nozzle plate includes a nozzle passing through the nozzle plate and in flow communication with the ink chamber. The first and second heaters and conductors are interposed between adjacent passivation layers of the nozzle plate. The ink channels are interposed between the ink chamber and the manifold, for providing flow communication between the ink chamber and the manifold. The first and second heaters, conductors and ink channels are symmetric with respect to the nozzle.
Notwithstanding these efforts, there is still a need for liquid drop ejectors that have increased firing frequency and increased accuracy for drop ejection and drop placement on a receiver.